This invention relates generally to baling machines typically referred to as "round balers" which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material.
A conventional type of roll baling machine such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,007 includes an upper apron and a lower apron which cooperate to define a bale forming chamber. The upper and lower aprons move in particular directions in the bale forming chamber to form a roll bale of crop material that is supported on the lower apron. In the above-mentioned patent, the lower apron includes a series of endless flexible chains transversely spaced apart and movable in guide channels provided in a rigid floor panel. This lower apron has a drawback in that the chains, the guide channels, and the floor panel experience increased wear due to the weight of the bales thereon. Another drawback of this lower apron is that certain crop materials tend to accumulate in the spaces between the chains and thus cause baling problems. A further drawback in using this lower apron is that it must be driven in order to discharge a bale from the machine.